Sukaru no Kasai
by Ero-Sensei007
Summary: Waktu telah banyak berlalu di Dunia Shinobi . Banyak tragedi yang terjadi menunjukkan keganasan dari takdir setiap shinobi yang ada . Apa ada seseorang yang dapat melawan takdir ini?, tidak! , bukan takdir namanya.. namun sebuah Kehancuran dari konflik dunia shinobi . Bagaimana kisah dari Uzumaki Naruto sang anak Yondaime Hokage yang hilang itu?...
1. Chapter 1

**Sukaru no Kasai**

 **Rate : M for Violence**

 **Genre : Adventure , Romance ,Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Disclaimer : Create by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : New freakin author , Typo , Lazy author (sorry),Lemon (hentai author).**

 **Chapter**

Di sebuah tempat yang tidak diketahui , hamparan bebatuan yang luas dan tanah tandus ,jika dilihat memang tempat itu tidak tergolong indah lagi . Langit telah berubah menjadi hitam pertanda bahwa hari telah malam .Anehnya bulan berwarna merah terang menyinari mata setiap orang yang disana , lelah mereka semua , hati mereka mengatakan untuk terus melawan jika tidak mereka akan musnah disitu juga.

Terlihat akan banyaknya orang disitu hanya satu orang saja yang melayang-layang diatas banyak orang itu. Memandang mereka semua dengan tatapan merendahkan .

"Kalian tidak bisa mengalahkanku , aku ini abadi hahahahahahah".Kata orang yang melayang itu pada semua orang di situ.

"Urusaii!, kau akan kita bunuh untuk akhiri kenyataan yang keji ini!".Teriak salah seorang dengan beraninya membalas hina dari orang melayang itu.

"Kalau begitu , kalian semua matilah disini !." Kata orang itu . Dan tangannya membentuk bola padat yang berwarna hitam pekat serta memiliki aura yang kuat.

Semua orang yang dalam situasi perang itu , ada yang pasrah menerima ajalnya, ada juga yang masih berdiri tegak untuk melawan takdirnya itu.

"Jangan menyerah! hah hah ,aku mengajarkan kalian apa!".Kata seseorang disitu yang merupakan pemimpin .

" Setelah semua yang kita lalui ,apa kita akan membuat mahkluk seperti dia menghancurkan tanah kita ! , istri kita apalagi penerus kita !" ..Kata pemimpin bersurai putih itu menyadarkan kawan-kawannya.

"Tapi Taicho , mahkluk itu sudah mencapai tingkatkan terkuatnya , ia juga sudah menghisap habis sumber chakra dari Shinjuu!, Bbbagaimannna kita bisa menghadapinya !?". Teriak putus asa rekan dari pemimpin itu..

"Dengarkan semua pasti ada jalan keluarnya , itu yang diajarkan Sensei pada kita!" . Kata pemimpin itu.

"Tapi-".

"Minna , dengarkanlah , kalian semua melarikan diri dari sini dengan jikkukan ninjutsu milikku "..

"Ttidak tidakk , jangan lakukan itu Taicho , kamu pikir kami akan meninggalkan kamu sendirian!?".Bantah mereka.

"Ya itu benarr taichoo".

"Jangan mengorbankan dirimu !".

"Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi ".

"Kouga!". Panggil pemimpin itu untuk salah seorang pemuda surai putih disitu.

"Hai , Otou sama? ".Dilihat pemuda itu juga berusaha menahan sedihnya dari pemimpin yang disebutnya ayah itu.

"Tetaplah kuat nak, otousan mengandalkan mu , jadilah pemimpin yang bijak dan kuat nanti , dan lindungi seluruh warga desa beserta bawahanmu ". Nasihat dari Ayah bagi anaknya .

"Hai , hiks -"..mengelap air matanya yang hampir keluar .. " Hai otousama akan kulaksanakan seperti yang dikatakan!".Jawab pemuda bernama Kouga itu.

Pemimpin itu memberi senyuman tulus bagi semua orang disitu dan bagi anaknya itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya .

"Sudah selesai kah?, apakah ada kata terakhir dari kalian , Shinkki?".. Hinaan yang keluar dari orang yang melayang itu...Menandakan ia telah selesai bersiap untuk meledakan mereka semua.

Kata-kata nya ditanggapi dengan tatapan tajam dari mereka semua disitu , merasa sudah puas .. " Kalau begitu mau kalian maka MATILAHH!".. Dilemparnya bola besar berwarna hitam pekat itu pada mereka semua dibawah dan Booooommmm!...

Ledakan besar pun terjadi memenuhi seisi tempat asing itu.

.

.

.

.

Scene Break

Dunia Shinobi merupakan dunia yang ditempati manusia -manusia yang memiliki Chakra , energi yang tercipta pada diri setiap Shinobi yang telah diturunkan sejak zaman Rikudou Sennin sang pertapa yang mengajarkan Ninshuu bagi seluruh manusia untuk hidup damai dengan tentram.

Tetapi keinginan Hagoromo tidaklah terwujud jika diamati zaman-zaman telah berlalu dan era Ninshuu telah tiada , digantikan era dari Ninjutsu yang membuat semua Shinobi berperang satu sama lain!.

Yang kuat dia yang berkuasa dan yang lemah akan menjadi hancur .

Dunia Shinobi telah berperang sampai ke -3 kalinya dengan banyak kejadian yang telah berlalu . Ada 5 Desa Shinobi yang besar juga ada yang kecil .

Kumogakure atau disebut desa awan . Desa yang dipimpin oleh Raikage dengan Jutsu khas Raiton.

Iwagakure atau disebut desa batu .Desa yg dipimpin oleh Tsuchikage dengan Jutsu khas Doton.

Kirigakure atau disebut desa kabut .Desa yang dipimpin oleh Mizukage dengan jutsu khas Suiton.

Sunagakure atau disebut desa Angin .Desa yang dipimpin oleh Kazekage dengan jutsu khas Angin.

Dan yang terakhir desa yang paling berpengaruh besar sejak zaman Hashirama dan Madara . Konohagakure atau disebut desa daun. Desa yang dipimpin oleh Hokage dengan jutsu khas Api.

Kelima desa ini telah berperang sampai pada Perang Dunia Shinobi yg ke-3.

Perang Dunia shinobi yg ke-1 dan ke-2 telah selesai di masa yg sudah sangat lama.

Baru-baru ini perang dunia shinobi ke-3 telah selesai karena Konoha dengan telak mengalahkan beribu-ribu shinobi Iwagakure , sekali lagi telak bagi Konoha ..

Dan menakjubkan nya hanya satu orang saja yg mengalahkan beribu shinobi Iwa itu. Kirroi Senko no Namikaze Minato, pahlawan Konohagakure yang membantai habis habisan shinobi-shinobi Iwa di Perang Dunia shinobi ke-3 itu.

Namikaze Minato sekarang sudah menjadi Yondaime Hokage , ya dia menjadi hokage setelah diangkat oleh Sarutobi Hiruzen sang Sandaime Hokage untuk memimpin Desa kebangaannya Konoha!.

Minato juga memiliki istri Tsundere tapi cantik bernama Uzumaki Kushina . Ia adalah orang yang tersisa dari Clan terkenal Uzumaki yang desanya dulu Uzushiogakure dihancurkan disaat Perang Dunia Shinobi yg ke-2.

Kushina juga adalah jinchurikki Kyuubi yang ke-2 setelah diwariskan Uzumaki Mito istri dari Shodaime Hokage , Hashirama Senju.

Konohagakure pada masa Minato sang Yondaime hokage , baru-baru ini dalam keadaan aman dan damai saja.

.

.

.

Tetapi

Di Malam hari pada Kuil Latihan sang Kirroi Senko di sebelah barat jauh dari Desa Konoha.

Minato dan Kushina sudah memutuskan untuk melahirkan anak mereka di tempat latihan minato yg dulu. Karena masalah takutnya segel kyuubi akan melemah dan bisa lepas saat persalinan dijalankan.

"Hah hah ahahah aghhhhh AKKgghhh!" .Teriak Kushina mengema di kuil itu .

"Terus Kushina , ayo terusss !".Perintah Biwako , istri dari Hiruzen sang Professor itu yg menemani Minato dan Kushina untuk proses melahirkan anak mereka.

" Arghhhh!, MINATOOO!".. Teriak Kushina kesakitan karena susahnya melahirkan buah hati nya.

"Tenanglah Kushina , aku ada disini ". Kata Minato menenangkan Kushina dan mengengam pelan tangan istrinya.

"Tarik nafas dan keluarkan perlahan Kushina". Kata Biwako.

"HUuhhhhh , huhhhh".

Proses melahirkan itu berlangsung selama 10 menit lebih . Tak terduga bagi Minato dan Kushina bahwa anak mereka akan menjadi Dua,ya DUA!.

"Omedetou Hokage dan Kushina , anak kalian kembar laki-laki". Kata Biwako yang mengendong anak kembar yang bersurai kuning.

Senyuman bahagia mendengar usaha nya telah berhasil, Kushina menatap bahagia dua buah hatinya yg telah datang ke Dunia ini untuk menemani dia dan Minato sebagai Ayah, Ibu dan Anak.

"Ahahahah,lihatlah ini Ayahmu , Kushina dia manis ya rambutnya merah seperti rambutmu sayang". Kata Minato senang sambil mengendong anak kembarnya yg satu lagi bersurai merah itu.

"Ayolah minato-kun aku juga ingin mengendong Naruto". Pinta Kushina manja.

"Oh ya Kushina kalau adiknya Naruto namanya siapa?" . Kata Minato yg menyerahkan Kushina menggendong Naruto dan ia menggendong Adik nya Naruto.

"Ahh , bagaimana kalau Menma!".

"Hmm , Itu bagus , selamat datang Menma ". Kata Minato mencubit pelan pipi menma .

.

.

SWUSSHHHHH

"Arghhhhh". Sosok bertopeng muncul dibelakang Biwako dan menusuknya dengan kunai dengan sadis.

Minato yang melihat itu langsung masuk dalam mode siaga.

"Maaf merusak momen bahagiamu hokage tapi serahkan lah Kyuubi padaku atau anak ini akan mati!". Ancam Sosok bertopeng itu .

Dilihat dengan seksama situasi saat ini sangat tidak menguntungkan bagi Minato maupun Kushina . Anak mereka menma adik dari Naruto telah ada ditangan musuh.

"Keputusan ada ditanganmu Yondaime". (GOMEN , skip aja sampai scene ritual penyegelan).

.

Scene Break

Setelah bertarung dengan Kyuubi yg mengamuk , minato tidak ada pilihan lain selain menyegel dua anaknya Chakra Kyuubi yang di bagi dua.

"Mminato , apa benar kau ingin membuat anak kita memikul beban seberat itu?, jawab akuuu minatoo". Kata Kushina .

Kyuubi ada dalam kekangan rantai chakra khas Uzumaki itu meronta -ronta , dia benci karena akan dimanfaatkan oleh Manusia lagi!.

Dia menatap penuh benci Minato dan Kushina. Juga dua anak yang siap menjadi wadahnya itu.

GROAHHHHHH !

"Aku tahu kushina , tapi ini satu -satunya jalan untuk Desa dan untuk anak-anak kita ini . Ayo kita percayakan kekuatan kita bagi mereka berdua".

Di luar kekkai yg dibuat Minato , Hiruzen menatap penuh pandangan gelisah pada pasangan yang berhadapan dengan Kyuubi itu.

"Minato aapa yang akan kau lakukan".batinnya.

Minato memulai Segel tangan nya untuk jutsu Hakke Fuin yang telah disiapkan .

Tetapi saat Minato selesai merapal jutsu nya .

Swoshhh swosshh

Sebuah portal hitam dari kesalahan justu Minato membuat ruang dan waktu menyusut dan tercipta ketidakseimbangan dimensi.

"Apaaa ituuu!?". Batin Hiruzen , Minato dan Kushina.

Dan tanpa sengaja portal itu menarik paksa Naruto sang kakak dari dua kembar itu masuk kedalamnya.

"Siall ,Tidakkk tidakk Naruto !". Teriak Minato dari Kejauhan dan berusaha mengikuti portal itu menggunakkan Hiraishinnya tapi tak bisa.

"Siall , chakra ku menipis jika aku memaksakan diri aku akan tak sadarkan diri". Batin Frustasi Minato sang melihat itu menangis tersedu -sedu , anak satunya menghilang entah kemana.

Dan tanpa sadar Minato , Kekkai nya telah menghilang .

Kyuubi yg melihat ada kesempatan untuk kabur mulai meronta ganas..

GROAAHHHH

Sang sandaime Hokage Hiruzen masuk mendapati kedua pasangan itu .Ia mengayunkan Toya nya ke arah Kyuubi untuk menghentikannya.

"Kushina , tolong tekan Kyuubi sedikit lagi". Perintah Hiruzen .

Hiruzen yg melihat pasangan itu termenung sedih juga iapun turut berduka.

"Hiks ,hiks gomen kushina , gomen ". Tangis Minato dipelukan istrinya.

"Hiks hiks ".

"Minato , Kushina bisa kalian tolong bantu aku?". Kata Hiruzen menyadarkan mereka.

" Chakra ku tinggal sedikit Hiruzen-Jiisan ". Kata Kushina yg sudah menghilangkan tangisannya.

"Minato aku serahkan desa padamu , dengarkan. Aku akan menyegel Kyuubi pada Menma dengan Shiki Fujin ku , setelah itu kau segel lah juga dengan tambahan Hakke Fuin untuk mengkekang Kyuubi agar tak kabur di tubuh Anakmu itu.

"Tapi jika shiki fujin !? , Sandaime sama akan mati!".Frustasi Minato , dia sudah kehilangan anaknya dan sekarang akan kehilangan guru dari gurunya juga.

"Ya tapi sudah kubilang kan Kuserahkan Desa padamu, Jaa Mata".

Shikki Fujin

.

Teriak Hiruzen mengakhiri malam tragedi Kyuubi di Desa Konoha.

Dan pada malam itu , Menma anak dari Minato dan Kushina dan juga adik dari Naruto Namikaze yang hilang itu menjadi Jinchurikki Ketiga Kyuubi.

Desa Konoha telah pulih setelah 3 hari berlalu tragedi malam itu. Tapi Luka yang mendalam masih menjiwai Pasangan yang baru menjadi Ayah dan Ibu itu , Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina telah kehilangan satu anak mereka yang tidak tahu terhisap kemana dia.

.

.

.

Scene Break

Disebuah Hutan yg mencekam terdapat sebuah bayi berumur 9 bulan , mungil terbaring di rerumputan hijau dengan pohon -pohon tinggi menjulang dan sinar matahari menemaninya.

Bayi itu menangis sekeras mungkin seperti anak yg kehilangan ibunya ia menangis.

Dan datanglah seorang Wanita berumur 20 -an bersurai putih , beriris cyan dan parasnya cantik memakai gaun hijau datang saat mendengar tangisan yang pasti dikenalnya adalah bayi. Wanita itu menatap sayu bayi surai merah mungil itu .

Pikirnya , orangtua bodoh mana yang meninggalkan bayi ditengah hutan sendirian.

Dilihat nya sekitar hutan mencari seseorang , jika ada orangtua bayi ini yang akan datang mencarinya . Tapi tidak ada siapapun disitu.

Dengan penuh kasih sayang perempuan cantik itu mengangkat bayi itu dengan pelan dan menggendong nya bak Ibu rumah tangga.

"Shhhhshh , jangan menangis lagi ya adik kecil , tenanglah Okasan ada disini." Bujuk wanita itu.

"Namamu sekarang adalah Reiji". Wanita cantik itu beri nama anak yang ternyata Naruto itu dengan Reiji. (Gomen jika namanya payah).

To be Continued

Jika ada kesalahan , maupun saran silahkan review . Arigato yg sudah membaca .

See you next chap


	2. Chapter 2

**Sukaru no Kasai**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure , Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Disclaimer : Create by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo , newbie , Alive Minakushi , Menma , New Doujutsu.**

 **Chapter 2**

Sudah lewat satu minggu sejak insiden Kyuubi di Konoha terlewatkan , tapi masih ada sisa-sisa luka yang masih mendalam di setiap orang Konoha .

Banyak jiwa melayang pada insiden itu, butuh waktu sekitar 5 hari lebih untuk para korban yang terluka untuk pulih dari luka ringan mereka tapi juga ada yang luka berat harus menjalani perawatan yang panjang di RS Konohagakure.

Shinobi yang nasib nya tak beruntung di insiden itu mati karena melindungi desa mereka sendiri. Tak dipungkiri juga kerusakan yang terjadi di Konoha. Sampai sekarang masih ada fasilitas yang belum dibangun ulang ataupun diperbaiki.

Hanya satu kejadian yang terdengar ke seluruh penjuru dunia Shinobi, ya ... Kematian The Professor Sarutobi Hiruzen membawa duka bagi seluruh warga Konoha sekaligus bawahan bawahan Hiruzen yang dulu ,semuanya masih merasa bersalah akan kematian beliau.

Tetapi ada satu berita yang masih menjadi rahasia dan hanya Dua orang yang mengetahuinya, Hilangnya kakak dari kembar bersaudara Naruto dan Menma. Anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina itu , dan yg menjadi saksi hanya mereka berdua, telah lewat satu minggu tapi kejadian itu menjadi yang tak terlupakan bagi orangtua baru itu.

Di Rumah Keluarga Namikaze

Pagi yang baru telah tiba di Dunia khususnya pagi di Rumah dari Yondaime Hokage itu. Dilihat di dalam Namikaze Minato sang Yondaime Hokage lagi bersiap siap untuk pergi mengurusi kerjaannya sebagai kewajiban menjadi seorang Hokage.

"Kushina-chan , apa kau melihat jubah ku？". Teriak Minato pada istrinya.

Di sisi lain kushina istri minato itu , sedang mencari jubah suaminya .

"Sabar ya Anata, sudah kutemukan tapi kusetrika dulu sebentar‼". Balas Kushina yang telah mendapati jubah yondaime itu di sela sela lemari pakaian.

Setelah habis menyetrika pakaian suami nya ,kushina pun beranjak memberikan jubah bagi Hokage muda itu.

"Ha`i ini dia jubahmu Minato kun". Kushina memberikan jubah bagi suaminya. Minato dengan cepat menyarungkan jubahnya yang bertuliskan di bagian belakang 四代目 .

Senyuman simpul diberikan minato untuk kushina." Ne, Anata jika saja Naruto masih hidup apa yang sekarang dia lakukan？". Tanya Kushina mendadak murung memikirkan anak yang satunya mereka yang hilang.

Plukk !

Minato memegang pelan pucuk kepala kushina sambil berkata. "Tenang saja Tsuma , jika Naruto masih hidup dia pasti kuat !".

"Karena-", sekilas kushina melihat senyuman tulus suaminya itu.

"Dia anak kita!".

Kushina merasa bersalah disisi lain juga ia senang karena suaminya itu begitu membuatnya merasa aman dan damai.

"Aku harap begitu juga minato, hmm Arigato".

Merasa Istrinya tak murung lagi sang yondaime pun bergegas pergi menjalankan tugasnya.

CUP

"Sore Ja ,Ittekimasu kushina!". Pamit minato sesudah mencium singkat bibir istrinya.

"Hmm, Itterashai minato!". Dengan merona kushina menatap penuh senyum punggung suaminya yang perlahan menjauh.

"Aku harap kau kembali Naruto, kaasanmu merindukanmu ,apa kau sudah makan ,sudah diberi susu ,atau kah kamu perlu kasih sayang keluarga , dimana kau anakku？". Batin Kushina.

Scene Break

.

.

Di sebuah Wilayah yang asing

Terlihat sosok perempuan muda berparas cantik dengan surai putihnya sedang menuju ke suatu tempat dengan penjagaan ketat ,bisa dibilang semacam bangunan para raja ,yaitu Kastil.

Iris cyan perempuan itu memandang Kastil megah bercorak keabu abuan ,dengan cepat ia memasuki Kawasan kastil tersebut.

Melihat perempuan itu masuk para pelayan yang ada menyambut dengan hormat perempuan itu.

"Selamat Siang, Kamasaki Sama".

"Ada yang perlu saya bantu?".sapa salah seorang pelayan yang memimpin gerombolan di Koridor kastil itu.

"Saya ingin menemui Otousama sebentar". Jawab perempuan itu.

"Beliau sedang ada diruangannya ,silahkan masuk Kamasaki sama".

"Arigato".

Setelah mengetahui lokasi Ayah yg perempuan itu cari ,ia segera pergi ke ruangan ayahnya .

Didapatinya pintu dengan hiasnya emas di Lantai Ketiga kastil itu.

Clekk! Pintu dibuka.

Perempuan itu masuk kedalam ruangan mendapati Ayahnya sedang duduk di meja kerjanya itu dengan memakai pakaian berkrak hitam dengan jubah melentang kebelakang disertai tulisan 白ァへ .

Mendapati seseorang masuk ruangannya itu, orang tua itu berdiri dari duduknya menyambut orang yang masuk ruanganya itu yang ternyata dikenalnya, ya siapa yg tidak kenal darah dagingnya sendiri?.

"Ya Yuki chan hisashiburi, sudah beberapa minggu kau tak mengunjungi otousanmu ini". Kata Ayah dari perempuan itu dengan senyuman dari sang ayah membuat perempuan itu menyambut balik sapaan ayahnya.

"Ha`i otousan , sudah hampir dua minggu tak datang kesini lagi".

"Jadi ,ada apa hingga putriku ini tiba-tiba datang kesini？".

Tanya Ayah dari perempuan itu to the point.

"Otousan, aku telah tanpa sengaja menemukan bayi di tengah hutan sebelah barat desa. Apa akhir-akhir ini ada yang dengan kejinya membuang anaknya sendiri di hutan yang gelap dan lebat itu？".

"Dan untungnya otousan , aku datang menyelamatkan bayi itu !".

Kata Perempuan dengan mimik wajah menunjukkan marah entah kepada siapa.

Sang ayah hanya memaklumi saja perkataan putrinya itu.

"Betul juga itu Yuki, siapa yang tega membuang bayi ke hutan ,apalagi tanpa sepengawasan ku seorang pemimpin disini?.

"Jadi, dimana bayi itu sekarang, apa kau akan merawatnya Yuki？？".

Tanya Ayah dari Yuki sang perempuan itu.

"Tentu saja otousan , aku juga bertanggung jawab atas anak anak yg terlantar ".

"Sebagai Ibu bagi anak anak di panti ,sudah seharusnya aku menanggungi semua kebutuhan anak anak. Jadi aku harap otousan dapat mencari pelaku kekejian ini secepatnya , Mengerti!". Entah karena perkataan tegas di akhir yang putrinya katakan ,ayah dari Yuki itu gelapan menghadapi tatapan tajam putrinya.

"Ha−hai Yuki , a−akan otousan cari pelakunya, jadi jangan marah marah ya ,jadi ingat ibumu juga sih". Kata ayah dari Yuki menenangkan emosi putrinya.

"Hmpphh, ok selanjutnya kuserahkan pada otousan ,urusan bayi itu biar kutanggung ".

CUP

"Jaa nee otousan ,jaga dirimu". Dicium pelan pipi ayahnya Yuki perempuan itu segera pergi dari hadapan ayahnya.

"Jaa nee ,ore wa kawaii musume yo". Balas Ayah Yuki itu pada putrinya.

BUM, pintu ruangan itu pun ditutup setelah Yuki keluar dari situ.

"Huh, anak itu ". Senyum simpul terpatri di bibir ayah Yuki itu.

Ingat akan permintaan putrinya sang Ayah mesti menjalankan penyelidikan yang ada lebih lanjut.

"Hm, tapi bayi terbuang di tengah hutan barat desa ya?, menurut ku pasti ada suatu kejanggalan disitu". Batin sang Ayah dengan muka serius.

.

.

Scene Break

Perempuan bernama Yuki itu sehabis keluar dari istana ayahnya ,ia dengan segera pergi ke tempat yang ia tuju. Nama asli dari Yuki adalah Kamasaki Yuki anak tunggal dari pemimpin yang merupakan ayahnya itu bernama Kamasaki Kouga.

Kamasaki Kouga merupakan pemimpin dari Desa yang bisa dibilang kecil. Desa Shirogakure ,desa yang merupakan tempat akhir para Shinobi jika dibilang begitu tetapi beda namanya dengan Desa ini atau bisa dibilang dunia ini yaitu Dunia para Shinkki.

Kamasaki Yuki atau dipanggil Yuki sedang menatap ke arah depan di mana banyak fasilitas desa serta bangunan dari kayu . Sambil berjalan ia terus di beri hormat oleh warga setempat, karena juga kecantikkan nya tak sedikit lelaki yang menatapnya dengan senyum sendiri (dasar bego ni jones jones "batin Yuki).

Diumur nya yg masih 23 tahun ini , dia lebih memilih bekerja di panti asuhannya sendiri daripada tinggal di istana bersama ayahnya.

Di perbukitan hijau desa Shiro itu Yuki pergi ,menuju panti asuhan dimana ia mengasuh anak-anak terlantar ,salah satunya anak yang ia temukan 1 minggu lalu , anak yang akan menjadi Pahlawan ,Uzumaki Naruto atau yg ia beri nama Kamasaki Reiji.

Membuka pelan pintu panti asuhan ,Yuki perlahan masuk kedalam karena keadaan bukit desa Shiro itu sunyi dan sepi ,di siang hari itu pula pasti anak anak masih tertidur.

Didapati Yuki seorang perempuan muda yang berpakaian gaun hijau khas panti asuhan .

"Konnichiwa, Yuki sama , selamat datang ". Kata perempuan itu sambil membungkuk hormat pada Yuki.

"Konnichiwa juga , Ibara-san".

"Bagaimana keadaan anak anak semua?".Tanya sang ketua panti asuhan aka Yuki.

"Mereka baik baik saja Yuki-sama, tidak usah khawatir aku sudah memberi mereka makan siang tadi , sekarang mereka beristirahat mumpung tadi bermain sedikit di bukit". Jelas pembantu panti asuhan itu.

"Arigatou, Ibara-san".

"hmm, jadi dimana letak bayi yang aku temukan itu ,Ibara-san?".Tanya Yuki.

"Ohh si kecil Reiji ya?, kemarin sesuai perintahmu ,hamba sudah siapkan kamar khusus untuknya di lantai 3, akan kuantarkan kesana Yuki-sama".

Setelah itu Yuki mengikuti langkah bawahannya untuk ke kamar anak asuhnya Reiji itu... sesampainya di lantai 3 , Yuki memandang pintu kayu besar di Koridor kiri lantai 3 itu.

"Disini kamarnya Yuki-sama ,kalau begitu saya mohon undur diri".

"Matte ,Ibara-san dimana yang lain?".

"Ohh,kalau yg lain sedang libur Yuki-sama, Wakil ketua Kyouko-san meliburkan mereka sementara, cuma aku saja dan Kyouko-san sedang mengurus keluarganya di desa".

Yuki mengangguk mendengar penjelasan bawahannya itu, setelah memberi hormat pelayan itu pergi dari hadapan Yuki .

Ya, biarpun dia Ketua disini tapi dia belum berpengalaman sehingga harus menyuruh sahabatnya Kyouko untuk mengurus kegiatan di Panti asuhan ini.

Dan soal minggu yang lalu , setelah menemukan Naruto di Hutan ia dengan segera membawa nya ke Panti asuhan ini , di titip sementara untuk Kyouko wakilnya itu . Hanya untuk 2-3 hari ia berkunjung ke Panti , karena Yuki adalah seorang Shinkki Class A , ia juga berlatih di Hutan sebagai Shinkki yang berbakti bagi Desanya.

Desa mereka juga atau bisa disebut dunia mereka hanya sebatas penghalang transparan saja yang membatasi desa mereka dengan dunia luar sana. Selama 10 tahun mereka hidup damai didalam Kekkai.

.

Dibukanya pintu kamar anak asuhnya itu, Yuki masuk ke dalam kamar berinterior sedang itu mendapat keranjang bayi yang didalamnya ada bayi mungil bersurai merah beriris violet menatao polos wajah Yuki.

Dalam hati Yuki ia merasa bayi itu sangat mengemaskan ,dicubit pelan pipi mungil bayi itu sambil berkata "Halo, Reiji apa Kaasan menggangu tidurmu ?".

Huekkk , bayi itu menangis seketika entah mengaoa , seperti kehilangan induknya saja.

Di gendong nya perlahan oleh Yuki, ia pun ditenangkan di pelukkan ibu barunya itu. Bayi itu tertawa gembira sambil dialungi bujukkan oleh Yuki .

"Kau manis sekali Reiji ,tenang saja ya , kaasan ada selalu untukmu".

...

Di saat yang bersamaan ayah dari Yuki itu , Shirokami no Kouga julukan dari Kamasaki Kouga, sedang mencari segala hal yang bersangkut paut dengan kasus munculnya bayi di hutan itu.

Karena paksaan putrinya ,Kouga mau tidak mau harus lakukan. Dicarinya segala macam jenis buka dan gulungan tentang Ninjutsu dan sejarah para Shinkki siapa tahu ia akan mendapat sesuatu yang asing.

Rak istana di carinya berjam-jam sambil membuka satu halaman ke halaman lain . "Dimana ya ?".

"Kemana buku itu!?".

Di saat itu juga Kouga mendapati buku bersampul kulit coklat tua berjudulkan "Rikudou Sennin".

"Akhirnya dapat juga, hehe".Kata Kouga senang.

Dibuka nya satu persatu halaman buku itu sambil bergumam sendiri.

"Rikudou sennin, adalah seorang pertapa yang pertama kali memiliki chakra , ia dulunya telah menentang keras sang Iblis yang ingin memusnahkan para Manusia, maka dibentuklah para Shinkki dgn bermodalkan jutsu dari berbagai perubahan chakra".

"Arghh ,panjang amat ini sejarah".

"Asal usul sang sennin ini tidak diketahui, tapi menurut Tetua tetua Shinkki dulunya sang Rikudou bercerita ia telah menggunakkan Jutsu Teleportasi dari Dunia paralel yang lain!, Dapat juga, ini semakin menambah teoriku".

"Jutsu itu adalah Jikukan Ninjutsu, jika salah dalam pengenalan formula ,maka sang pengguna akan terhapus dari Dunia nya atau bahkan terhapus selamannya termakan Dimensi Korosif".

"Jikkukan Ninjutsu ,kah?". Diangkat sebelah alisnya Kouga berpikir keras .

"Kalau begitu , hanya Jii-sama saja yang mengetahui sang Sennin itu, aku harus terus memecahkan teka teki ini".Batin Kouga

"Hmm, tak ada pilihan lain selain menyerahkan sementara Desa bagi Yuki, aku harus menjelajahi Dunia luar, pasti ada sesuatu yang menjadi petunjuk di Kuil para Tetua". Batin Kouga.

"Huuuhhh, mah melelahkan sekali ". Gumam orang tua itu memikirkan kasus yang lagi ia selidiki ini.

Hari yang panjang telah berlalu di Desa Shirogakure itu.

.

Disisi Yuki, terlihat ia sedang tertidur di sofa pada kamar anak asuhnya Naruto aka Reiji itu .

Naruto bayi itu tertidur pulas setelah dari sore hingga malam tenang di hari ini, bayi itu tertidur sambil tersenyum puas karena mendapat kasih sayang dari Ibu barunya itu.

Seketika itu juga didalam kamar itu, sesosok manusia dalam bentuk cahaya biru melayang disamping keranjang bayi itu, menatap bayi itu dengan senyum tulus.

"Kau akan mendapat perjalanan hidup yang panjang, Anak dalam Ramalan".

Tangan sosok itu mengusap pelan kepala bayi itu, seketika sosok cahaya biru itu hilang bersamaan dengan cahaya biru yang masuk ke tubuh bayi itu , menyala nyala sebentar dan redup ,menutupi hari itu juga. Dimana Naruto bayi itu terbangun dengan mata emas menyala dan kembali tertutup menandakan ia masih tertidur pulas.

To Be Continued

Gomen baru up... RnR ya.

Maaf jika author ni payah

See you next chap


End file.
